Vespera: A Flashback Ending
by MallowMelted
Summary: Once the portal closes, you can't go back. Not to the Elvin World, not to the Human World, nor any world at all. That's why the plan would go perfectly, correct? The wretched witch Vespera would be trapped there, and stay there- but not before the truth of her identity slips out, and not before someone is forced to stay with her. First Fanfic, please give it a try.


"Get _away_ from me!" A rare snarl erupted from Sophie's parted lips, cracked and dry. Thrusting a gloved hand forward, she bundled up the slur of sluggish, angry emotions that seemed to crackle like static from the bottom of her heart. Easing her mind into position Sophie released them out only to find Vespera standing with a lazy grin plastered on her symmetrical face. A crazy-split laugh bubbled up from the woman. A crazily driven glint in her eyes shone when she spoke in response at Sophie's attempt to inflict her steaming emotions.

"Unfortunately for _you,_ I tend to be a bit.. Stronger than most empaths. After all, if telepaths can block thoughts and invasion of the mind- well, inflicting is just throwing your emotions around, isn't it? You'll have to do better than that to impress me- I'm disappointed, to be honest!" Another giggle rang out into the clearing from the witch.

More bursts of anger boiled, but Sophie kept them down as she spat back a thought.

"And why should _I_ care what you think?" Another glint of amusement made her flinch. In the distance, she could see Wylle and Tam struggling to keep the portal open. Once it closes, nobody here would be able to go back to the Lost Cities- or back to the human cities. Anywhere, in fact. Oh, how had she and the others wound up here in the first place? This was all a mistake.

"Aww, I thought it was _every_ elf's dream to impress their wittle mommies-" She shot a teeth-baring smirk at Keefe, who's face had become pale from drained blood. It was only a second later that Sophie realized his reaction wasn't from the insult, but from the fact that-

" _What do you mean?_ " The words were more hoarse as they split the noise of fire and embers sizzling around them. It must be the smell of sweet ash making her dizzy and hearing things. Just like how the smell of the sweet ash is getting her eyes, how it's making her cry. The stupid women only flashed her high cheekbones, dark eyes wide with fake, innocent look.

"What _do_ I mean, _Soybean_?" Her stomach suddenly didn't feel so good.

"How do you know that nickname? You've been imprisoned for..for..!" Still by the time Sophie found her hoarse voice, Vespera's eyes yet gleamed with wide innocence.. Almost like a kitten.

"I'm just doing my job. Or.. actually.. Is parenting considered a job? If it is, hopefully I'm not fired. Even though I haven't exactly been up to date on socializing with you, I know _plenty_ of things that will make such _interesting_ conversation!"

Sophie felt like a cloud. That was honestly the only way to describe the blur of emotions turning her stomach, electrifying her veins...she felt like she was floating in a dream. Like a cloud. Yet soon she could feel herself want to pour down the rain as her heart turned a stormy grey. Lightning and thunder may roar with her too- in just..a..moment..

"You were my _mother._ " Saying the words didn't make it any more real. It didn't wake her up from this airy, giggly dream. No not dream- nightmare. This airy, giggly nightmare. Behind them, Tam hissed in pain. The portal wouldn't stay open for much longer.

"Sophie, come _on_!" Wyle's holler echoed. "We don't how much longer we can keep it open! Just ditch the witch and _go,_ please!" Swelling of the heart increased, and Sophie twisted her legs to run towards the now-closing portal. But as she turned, muscles tense and ready for the ugly feeling of swishing through the strange way back to the lost cities, a cold grip launched itself with slender fingers. Nails nearly sliced her leggings- how could they be so sharp?

"Don't tell your abandoning your mother after finally finding her?" A sad gaze bore into gold-flecked eyes and Vespera gave out a grief choked blink. Clutching her leg harder now the beautiful elf's other hand gripped of where a throbbing heart might lay broken in two.

The lost feeling of longing welled up, and Sophie fought back more tears threatening to spill over. This was her mother, the parent; she'd been searching and heaving every piece of possible clue apart to find out who she was. And here she was! Pitifully begging to come back home, to come back with Sophie and be family that she never got to taste.

But then she remembered.

 _Her human mother's constant worries, constant prayers swirling inside her mind that Sophie would be safe, Sophie could have friends, Sophie could live a fulfilled life. That Amy and Sophie would get along, that she would come home everyday untouched._

 _Her father's way of kissing her goodnight before tucking her in with Ella, promising to help her with the non-existent struggle of daily homework, and how they made her favorite dish every week, and how Amy's thoughts showed she secretly cared for her._

 _How Grady and Edaline worried and hung their heads in grief when they believed of how she was dead, or how when she went off each time with the Black Swan she could come back alive. Alden and Della by their sides, offering the best of cracked smiles that couldn't help._

 _Her friends by her side, on every mission and bump in the road. Her friends!-_

"Stop it." The words left her mouth quietly at first, but stronger the second she repeated.

"STOP IT!" Lashing out a hand, Sophie teared Vespera's clutch off. Kicking her in the face- she'll have to thank Biana later for forcing her to wear sharp heels- Vespera let a surprised wail at the sudden stab. Backing up, the elf seemingly looked done with fighting and stumbled down.

But as Sophie attempted to jump through the portal with Tam, Keefe, and Wylie, a sharp burst of pain struck the back of her neck. Like lightning it sizzled and crackled against flesh and blood...screaming was not even close to expressing how much it just simply _hurt._ _So, so much._

And now her friend's screams of horror and Vespera's dainty giggles were muffled, so distant. So far, far away. Even the way Vespera snarled as Keefe tackled her was far away.

Just like the way they Wylie and Tam hauled her through the portal. Just like the way Vespera tried to drag her as the portal shrunk much too small. And like the way Keefe kept the witch on the ground as her sight grew blurry, and he shoved all three of them in before it closed.

Just like the way the portal closed. The portal closed.

Not with four people, not with a certain flirty elf.

Not with Keefe.


End file.
